


With a Fire Burning

by toewsyourheart



Series: soulmates [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-soulmates, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, soulbonds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toewsyourheart/pseuds/toewsyourheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a place for future one-shots from soulmates 'verse, as i intend to revisit it..</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Fire Burning

Patrick’s alone in his changing room, staring out the window of the event hall to watch as their guests file in from the parking lot. 

There’s no blazing heat consuming him this time; only unwavering love and the low buzz of nerves. He adjusts his bowtie with fidgety hands, people-counting to keep his mind busy. 

It’s been four years since they were first here, since he found Jonathan. Four years of learning each other, growing and solidifying their connection, and molding their separate lives into one, just as their bond molded them. 

When Jonathan asked Patrick to marry him, it seemed like an afterthought, in some ways, despite their excitement. Officially tying the knot is significant, obviously, since Patrick wants nothing more than to be Jonathan’s in absolutely every way, but their deal has long been sealed. 

They knew from the start that their bond was different, stronger, on another level than most, which is how Patrick can hear Jonathan’s soft ‘ _hey, baby,’_  from behind him without a word being spoken aloud. 

Their telepathy is selective–only small, familiar phrases here and there, communicated over fairly short, but gradually lengthening distances–but it’s special every single time. Bonded couples typically don’t get this, but they do. 

“You’re not supposed to be in here, Jon,” Patrick admonishes with a smirk; they’d done separate rooms for a reason. He doesn’t turn to look at Jonathan, because he can feel him approaching without expending the effort. 

Jonathan winds his arms around Patrick’s waist and kisses his neck, breathing in deeply. Patrick settles back against him, feels that warmth and comfort that comes with being close to Jonathan envelop him. 

“That’s what you said last night,” Jonathan murmurs, breath tickling the shell of Patrick’s ear. He presses a kiss beneath it. “And this morning.” 

Patrick shivers at the memory. They’ve never been much for distance; it’s too uncomfortable–mentally and physically painful, if it’s far enough. Patrick was an idiot to think they’d stand a chance with the whole ‘not seeing each other beforehand’ thing. The ever-present allure of Jonathan and the added excitement of pre-wedding sex won out in the end. Of course it did. 

“And you keep not listening,” Patrick says, resting his arms over top of Jonathan’s, “Breaking all the rules.” 

“Stupid rules,” Jonathan huffs, gently nibbling at Patrick’s earlobe. “But I can go, if you want.” He loosens his hold to make like he’s actually leaving, and even though Patrick senses no intent behind it whatsoever, he tightens his grip on Jonathan’s arms. 

“Welll, since you’re already heeere, I guess,” Patrick drawls, and Jonathan chuckles in triumph, squeezing him tightly again, just like they both wanted anyway. 

“S’what I thought,” Jonathan breathes out, reaching up to hold Patrick’s chin and turn his head so their eyes meet, thumbing over Patrick’s bottom lip. “Always so difficult.” 

“You can’t wait to be married to me,” Patrick grins, and Jonathan doesn’t have to say anything for Patrick to feel the truth of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://toewsme1988.tumblr.com).


End file.
